Today Will Be Our Beginning Not Your End
by anotherbuskitten
Summary: Firenze is injured after the final battle. Bane tries to overcome his differences with humanity to save his friend.


The blood was already pooling when I found my friend. He was lying on his side just inside the camp, his side had been almost split open and blood was leaking everywhere. I suppose I should be grateful it was a physical wound and not a curse or hex as I would be useless in such a situation. I knelt down by his side and stroked his flank.

His eyes flickered open and he gave a shaky laugh. "Ah it would be you who finds me, wouldn't it?"

"You would prefer a human?" I cannot help my sneer at the word, "They are busy tending to their own and they spare no thought for us half-breeds."

He shakes his head "You are wrong about them Bane. They do not all think of us as lesser beings."

"As well they should not!" My head is raised and if I had been standing I would have stamped my foot to emphasise my point. "That woman –

"You are still sore about that brother?" There is laughter in his tone as I feel my breath hitch in my throat; it has been so long since I have admitted our relationship – even to myself. "It was two years ago. They have changed."

"You always say that." I emitted derisive snort to prove what I thought of his false hope. "And where has it got us? THIS WAS NOT OUT BATTLE, FIRENZE!" I bellowed to get my point through, but at seeing him wince from my rage, lowered my voice. "And yet you lie here dying. If this is what their care gives us then we do not want it."

"_I_ do. They gave me a job, brother, does that say nothing to you?"

"They needed our help. You should have made them beg, beg as they would have us do."

"They let me into their society, showed me their secrets and allowed me into their world. I am honoured by it." My expression does not change and he stops his attempt to change my mind. "And I am not dying, 'tis merely a scratch."

"A scratch that is spilling your guts on the floor. You are dying little brother and I can do nothing to help."

"You could swallow your pride. If my life means that much to you –

"You know it does." I interrupt angrily, does he really believe I have not missed him? "I do not want to leave you. What if, in my absence you" I leave the sentence unfinished but my meaning is clear.

"Then this will be how my story ends." His voice is growing weaker "Please go. Prove to me that you can be the better man."

I rise from my position and look down upon him "I am not a man brother, but if I were, then you would need no proof." He laughs a little at my boldness "Call if you need me." I hand him my horn "I do not want you dying alone.

-/-

I was soon out of the forest and standing on the edge of the school grounds looking over at the carnage the day had brought.

I could hear the inhabitants of the castle talking and laughing and crying. Celebrating their victory and mourning their losses.

Nearest to me are some children – mere foals turned into warriors. A boy and a girl were holding hands and comforting a younger student. I could not ask them for help not when they already had so much on their shoulders.

The decision was taken out of my hands when the boy looked up and noticed me. He freed his hand and patted the girl on the shoulder before coming over.

"Hello, do you need any help?"

"No." My answer is instant and easily taken back and yet I do not, I cannot yet let go of my past with humanity.

"Suit yourself." He turns and heads back to his friends. I hear the horn echoing inside my mind and am unable to tell if it is real or my imagination.

"Wait! Pl-please" the word is odd on my tongue but it does the trick as the boy turns back towards me "I need a healer; my brother – he's dying."

They look tentative, unwilling to leave their own charge and yet wanting to help. "Well," says the girl, hesitatantly drawing the word out. "I know some healing spells and you've got some dittany haven't you Seamus." He pulls a small bottle out of his robes and tosses it to her.

"That's all I've got left; you go and I'll stay here with Rachel."

She huffs and looks at me "Lead the way then."

I can still hear the horn in my mind so my own hesitation lasts no longer than a second, "Climb on my back; we'll get there faster."

"My, you really are worried aren't you?"

"He's my brother! How do you expect me to feel?"

"I'm sorry!" She shouted as I galloped through the trees to my home and to my brother, barely hearing her over the wind rushing past me.

I was right though and we arrived back at the clearing in record time. Once there I knelt so she could slide off me and then shook my brother awake. One of the foals stood by him worrying her lip.

"Oh Uncle Bane, I found him lying here and I tried to keep him awake but he was really sleepy and – oooh is that a real human?"

I stood and patted her head. "You did fine, Dalyth and yes this is err," I paused realising that I did not know her name.

"I'm Padma." She answered the question before I could ask it. "Professor Firenze – your brother, should be fine as long as he rests."

"Thank you." I nod, "I'll make sure that he does."

Dalyth is still staring in awe at the girl. "I am Bane," I introduce myself before things can get too awkward. "And this is my niece Dalyth."

"Can I show you round?" Dalyth says excitedly.

"I have to be getting back, sorry."

"Oh." Her face droops and become a pout.

"Actually, could Dalyth take you back to the grounds? I would like to stay with Firenze." Dalyth grins happily and grabs her new friend's hand.

"Come on!" Padma allows herself to be dragged away by the excitable filly but waves goodbye all the same.

I move forward and kneel once more, next to my brother, who is smiling.

"You see." He says wearily, grasping my hand. "A new generation on both sides, things are moving forward."

"Perhaps you are right, little brother, perhaps you are right."


End file.
